Under your Clothes
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: FF zum Manga vom Boys Next Door


Under your Clothes

Autor : Krad-chan

E-Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Art: Boy´s Next Door

Gengre : Shonen ai ; Drama ; Dark

Kapitel : One Shot - abgeschlossen

Widmung :

Hexenlady

Bussi-mausi

miss-mafoy

Silberschweif

Xerberus ( so richtig ? )

Anmerkung der Autorin : Bei mir springt Adrian Clay nicht vom Dach des Krankenhauses sondern ich setze da an wo er auf dem Dach sitzt .

Zitat :

Ich

wünscht,

du würdest

mich aus

Liebe töten ...

... Was wäre das

für ein Glück ...

Grüne Augen

So schön

Schwarze Haare

Fliegen im Wind

Wie ich dich Liebe

Hast du mich verlassen ?

Lawrence ...

Warum hast mich nicht mitgenommen ?

Sitze hier und alle Starren mich an

Bin ich ein Mörder ?

Weil ich dich liebte ?

Kann ich jemals wieder lieben , ohne dich ?

Sag es mir Law ... ?

Ja das wirst du , werde Glücklich und vergesse mich nie !

Sein Gesicht zierte ein warmes lächeln bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand .

Nein , ich werde dich garantiert nie vergessen . bei Gott , dasss werde ich nicht !

Under your Clothes

Kapitel 1 :

Adrian´s Love

" Hiermit verurteile Ich den Angeklagten Joan le Fay zu 900 Sozialstunden in der hiesigen Psychatrischen Einrichtung der Stadt New York des dritten Bezirks . Sie haben innerhalb einer Woche das Recht Berufung oder Revision bei ihrem Anwalt , der sie dazu auch beraten wird , oder bei der hiesigen Geschäftsstelle der Stadt New York des dritten Bezirk einzureichen . " , verkündete der Richter .

" Wir verzichten hiermit auf alle Rechtsmittel . " , erwiderte der Anwalt dem Richter .

" Wir akzeptieren . " , erwiderte der Staatsanwalt .

" Besser hätten wir da nicht herauskommen können , Joan , du hast Glück das es nur Sozialstunden waren und keine Gefängnisstrafe . Ich zeige dir das Krankenhaus , mein Bruder ist dort Chefarzt , und kann sicher ein gutes Wort einlegen damit es für dich nicht ganz so schlimm wird wie es eigentlich sein sollte . " , ermahnend sah er den jüngeren an . Wie oft hatte er den sechzehnjährigen jetzt schon aus dem Schlamasel herausgehollt ? Viel zu oft , beantwortete er sich diese rhetorische Frage selber . Sie fuhren ins Zentrum der Stadt , blieben dann vor einem schlichten Fachwerk stehen , stiegen aus und gingen auf das Portal zu das direkt in die Eingangshaale führte . Sein Freund ließ ihn stehen und erkundigte sich bei der Empfangsschwester wo sich Dr. Xanten aufhielt , diese gab Auskunft und schon bewegte sich der ältere weiter vorwärts , Joan folgte ihm fast wie ein Hund . Sie blieben vor einer Tür mit dem Schild : Dr. Xanten - Büro stehen . Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er das b Büro seines Bruders .

" Oh , Nicolas , wa machst du den hier . Wen hast du da mitgebracht ? " , freudig klangen diese Worte , fast wie die eines Kindes zu Weihnachten . Doch Nico lächelte nur kurz und reichte ihm dann das Schreiben des Staatsanwaltes .

" Ahh einer deiner Jungs soll hier also seine Strafe absitzen , wie ? " , es suchte mehr eine bestätigung als eine Antwort . Er musterte de Jungen den sein Bruder da mitgebracht hatte , er war zierlich , hatte langes schwarzes Haar , und hatte katzenähnliche hell grüne Augen , irgentwo hatte er ihn schoneinmal gesehen .

" Moment , ich muss was nachschlagen bin in einer Sekunde wieder da ." , rief ihnen Xanten zu als er aus dem büro gestürmt war . Joan sah ihm mit einem Was-hat-den-denn-gebissen-Blick , als der Bedachte wieder mit einer Mappe in den Raum trat , er suchte etwas in dieser . Er schien gefunden haben nach was er gesucht hatte den er hielt dem Jungen vor sich ein Foto hin .

" Schon mal gesehen ? " , es war ein Foto von Lawrence , ein verdammt gutes Foto man konnte die ähnlichkeit sehr genau sehen . Joan Gesicht verhärte sich Augenblicklich , er zeriss das Foto und warf es auf den tisch des Arztes zurück .

" Es geht sie nichts an . Er ist tot also lassen ihn und mich in Ruhe , er hat sein Schicksal gewählt . Aus . Basta . Keine Diskusionen . ", zischte er den älteren erbost an , niemand ging es etwas an .

" Sein Mörder , er sitzt hier ein , ich wollte ihn nicht hier haben aber die ganz oben haben ja gesagt das ihn haben wollen , so ein monster man hätte ihn mit dem jungen töten sollen ! ", abwertend klangen diese gegenüber dem mann den sein Bruder geliebt hatte . Dann rastete Joan aus und mit einem Schritt war vor dem Schreibtisch und langten über diese , er war vielleicht zierlich aber er hatte Kraft und das bewiss er jetzt er packte den verdutzten Artzt am kragen und zog ihn mit voller Kraft querr über den Tisch .

" Die kleine miese Ratte , wage es nicht so über ihn zu sprechen , noch über Lawrence , oder ich schwöre dir bei allen was mir heilig ist ich werde dich eigenhändig und sehr qualvoll umbringen , du hat doch keine Ahnung , was da abging also halt deine dämliche Fresse !" , schrie er den Erwachsenen vor sich an . Sein bruder schien nicht gerade überascht über diese Reaktion zu und doch ging er auf Joan zu und flüsterte er ihm zu er sollte ihn loslassen , was er auch tat .

" Vielleicht hast du diesmal in ein verdammtes Hornissennest gefasst , brüderchen . Er ist Law´s Halbbruder und steht höher als du , ich würde soetwas nicht sagen , wenn ich du wäre . "

" Er hat ihn GELIEBT verdammt noch mal aber Dallas hat es mitbekriegt hat verlangt das sich mein bruder nicht mehr mit ihm trifft , er hat es weitergemacht und Dallas hat ihn bestraft , ihn über drei Wochen gefoltert , mit drogen vollgepumpt weil Law nicht mehr für ihn auf den Strich gehen wollte sondern mit Adrian glücklich werden wollten . Mein Bruder wählte den freitod , er wollte nur in den Armen seinen Geliebten sterben . Adrian hat es nie verkraftet das Law ohne ihn ging . " , beendentete er seine Ausführungen .

" Also sagen nicht er ist ein Monster , er war der einzige ausser mir der ihn je glücklich gesehen hat . "

Es herschte eine weile Schweigen im Raum des Arztes , aber dann kam Xanten eine Idee .

" Dann würde es dir auch nichts ausmachen bei ihm deinen Dienst abzuarbeiten oder ? Es reist sich niemand darum . "

" Ja . " , das war das einzige was er dazu sagte . Er verlies das Büro und begab sich an die Repzeption , und sah die Nachtschwester an .

" Ich suche Adrian Clay , ich bin sein Pfleger . ", monoton klapperten die Finger über die Tastatur des Computers , als die Frau ihm sagte das er im zweiten Stock die zweite Tür nehmen sollten . Joan machte was ihm gesagt wurde , er betrat den raum mit Adrians Namenschild . Der Besagte sass auf einem Stuhl am Fenster und sah hinaus , er bemerkte Joan nicht , da er in seiner Trance verschwunden war .

" Adrian . " , sagte Joan und seine Stimme war die von Law sehr ähnlich , darauf schien Adrian zu reagieren , er drehte sich um und sah eine Kopie des liebsten Menschen den er hatte vor sich , nein es war nicht Law er hatte nie solche langen Haare gehabt .

" Vermisst du ihn sehr ? " , eine Weile geschah nichts , doch dann regte er sich wieder .

" Ja . " , das war das erste Wort seit zwei jahren das er sprach . Joan war mitlerweile vor Adrian angekommen und kniete vor ihm , Adrian hob die hand streichelte leicht über die Schwarzen Haare des Jungen , sie fühlten sich so an wie von Lawrence wenn er ihn berührt hatte , er machte diese berührungen etwas unbeholfen den er hatte ja zwei Jahre lang niemanden an sich herangelassen , sie berkten sich wie sich bereits das gesamte Personal das im zweiten Stock dienst hatte vor dem kleinen Fenster versammelt hatte . Keiner konnte glauben was er da sah , in der ganzen Zeit hatte der Lehrer nie reagiert auf rein gar nicht und der Jungen schaffte es innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden , das war sehr ungewöhnlich . Adrian lies sich vom Stihl sinken und kniete sich zu Joan auf den Boden , seine Hände strichen langsam über das Gesicht des jüngeren , hielten es in seinen Händen fest , bis er nur noch mit gesenkten Kopf vor Joan kniete . Der schwarzhaarige wusste was den älteren bedrückte , sie hatten sich nur einmal gesehen , und doch erinnerte Adrian an dieses treffen . Joan zog den größeren an sich , betete seinen Kopf auf seinem Schoss .

" Adrian erinnerste du dich an Law´s Lieblingsgeschichte , er liebte die Zitate , möchtest du das ich sie dir erzähle ? " , liebevoll klang die weiche Stimme des Tänzers .

" Ja , erzähl mir davon . " , sehr leise sprach er diese Worte aus , ihm war alles egal , nur der Bruder seines Geliebten nicht .

" Das verlorene Paradies

Die , die das Meer zur Farbe von Blei ,

Wälder zu Sand ,

Wind zu Staub ,

Den Himmel zu Asche verbrannten

Die Dämonenbraut Adams erstes Weib

Die Ungebändigte Lilith , die Sünderin

Der , dessen Glanz

Wie kein anderer den himmel erhellte

Wunderschöner Luzifer , der Abtrünige

Jene , die wieder und wieder

Den Teufelkreis beschreiten

Hört den Klagegesang

Der Geflügelten Wesen

Die hoch im Himmel sind

Vom Herrn erschaffen ,

Das letzte Gericht zu verkünden

-- Weder Göttern , noch Menschen --

", endete Joan seine Erste Erzählung , währenddessen Adrian gespannt und neugieig zuhörte .

" Er hat alles was mit Engel zu tun hatte geliebt aber auch alle Dinge über Magie gelesen . " , ergänzte der Schüler .

" Erzähl mir davon . " , Adrian schien sich immer mehr zu trauen , und das war auch gut so den er hatte zwei Jahre gelitten und das war seiner Meinung genug .

"

Vor langer

Zeit exestierte

Die Magie in

Ihrer reinen

Form , weder

Schwarz

Noch Weiß

Nur Adam

Kadamon

Verfügt

Noch über

Die Legendäre

Verloren

Gegangene

Magie der

Zeit

Doch dann

Spalteten

Sich Engel

Und Dämonen

Ursprünglich

Eine geistige

Einheit , von -

einander ab

Und wohnten

In Unterschied -

lichen Welten .

Jeder Stamm

Entwickelte

Seine Magie .

So enstand

Weiße und

Schwarze

Magie .

" , verträumt sah Adrian ihn an , er erinnerte sich langsam an dieses Buch .

" Shakespear , er liebte dieses Buch doch so sehr , er hat es bestimmt hundert mal gelesen . ", Adrian be,erkte selber das im die Nähe des Schülers nicht unangenehm war sondern im Gegenteil sehr half , das gescheheme zu verarbeiten .

"

Ohne dich ist mein Leben Sinnlos .

Ich will niemanden ausser dir .

Alle anderen sind mir egal .

Ich will nur dich .

Je mehr mein Körper .

Meine Seele danach schreit ...

.. je mehr Hass ist in

meinen Worten ...

...Zerschlage ...

... Zerbreche ...

... damit sich

unsere

Schicksalsfäden

nie mehr

verheddern .

Ich zertrümmere dich ...

... ohne Gnade ...

...ohne Mitleid ...

...in Tausend Stücke .

Schau . Es ist

ganz einfach .

" Joan bemerkte das Adrian langsam einschlief , er muste inh ersteinmal ins Bett bekommen .

" Hey Schlafmütze , im Bett wird geschlafen . " , diese Aussage klang nicht böse sondern liebevoll , Adrian erhob sich langsam denn er war bereits halbwegs im land er Träume angekommen , Joan scheuchte ihn ins Bett und deckte in bis obenhin zu .

" Bleibst du da ? Wenn ich aufwache ? " , Adrians Stimme klang flehend .

" Natürlich bleib ich hier , denkst du ich lass dich alleine ? " , bei diesen Worten schüttelte der Angesprochene nur mit dem Kopf . Joan schenkte ihm ein lächeln , das war das letzte was er sah als er einschlief .Die Nachtschweste brachte ihm noch ein Bett , als er sich um Mitternacht darin niederliess schaffte er es nicht einmal mehr sich auszuziehen , der Tag war anstrengend gewesen , selbst für einen tänzer wie ihn . Er wachte langsam auf als er ein sanftes kraulen in seinen Nacken spürte , instinktiv drehte er sich leicht zur Seite , ein katzenähnlches schnurren verliess seinen Mund , er spürte einen warmen Körper in seiner Nähe , er lehnte sich nah an diesen , und fing an ausgiebig zu schmusen , wie Law war er ein Schmusekaterder seine täglichen Schmuseinheiten brauchte . Es dauerte weitere zwei Stunden bis er langsam aber sicher wach wurde , verschlafen und murrend krümmelte er sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen , was Adrian zum kichern ermutigte .

" Nicht lustig . " , murrte der schwarzhaarige Schönling , schlurfte ins Bad , als er merkte das Adrian genauso zerknittert aussah wie er selber schleifte er ihn hinter sich her ins Bad .

"Worauf wartest du ? " , fragte Joan als er sah das sich Adrian nicht seiner Sachen entledigte .

" Ich falle schon nicht über dich her . Kann mich gerade noch so beherrschen . ", scherzte Joan mit Adrian , deser wurde rot und fing langsam an sich zu enkleiden . Der Tänzer wartete geduldig bis der Lehrer so weit war , und dann schob er den schüchternen Mann in die Dusche .

" So schüchtern kennt man dich gar nicht , Law hat mir da viele ganz andere Dinge erzählt . " , erkundigte sich Joan .

" Was hat er erzählt ? " , eine feine Röte erhob sich an seinen Wangen , als er nachfragte was genau Joan meinte .

" Ochhhh so dies und das was du so mit ihm angestellt hast , und so ... Davon ist aber bestimmt nichts wahr , denn wenn ich mir vorstelle was er mir gesagt hat kann ich mir denken das nicht du es warst der diese ´bösen ´Dinge mit ihm getan hat die er so geliebt hat " , sarkasrisch aber auch ein wenig ernst sah er dem älteren genau in die Augen , dieser starrte zurück , in seinen braunen Augen war erstaunen zu lesen und Interesse , war es das was sein Geliebter sagen wollte ? Konnte er seinen bruder lieben ? Vielleicht . Finden wir es heraus .

" Was soll ich den ´böses ´gemacht haben ? " , fragte er ihn scheinheilig , sie standen mitlerweile unter dem Warmen Wasser der Dusche und Adrian versperrte Joan mehr oder weniger seine Fluchtweg indem er vor ihm stand , Joan lehnte gegen die Wand , und Adrian hatte sich anzüglich vor ihm gestellt . Mit beiden Armem hielt er sich an der Wand fest die hinter Joan sich befand und flüsterte diese Worte in sein Ohr , er bemerkte wie der jüngere eine Gänsehaut bekam was daauf schließen lies das er drauf stand auf solche Spielchen genau wie Law , er liebte es alles zu machen was man ihm sagte seinen Partner voll zu befriedigen .

" Du hast ihn angefasst Adrian , immer da wo er es liebte berührt zu werden . Aber nur dich ließ er an diese Stellen heran . " , flüsterte der kleinere atemlos zurück . Adrian lächelt ein wenig schief und ließ seine großen Hände über die Schultern weiter über den Oberkörper wandern , bis er schließlich zu seinem ersten ziel kam , den Brustwarzen des sechzehnjährigen . Er senkte seine Lippen über die linke und biss recht hart hinein was Joan dazu brachte vor Lust aufzuschreien , aber Adrian war ja nicht gemein er leckte liebevoll über die maltretierte Stelle , was Joan gar nicht zu gefallen schien der murrte und wandt sich unter dem Griff seines Liebhabers .

" Nicht so , mach es wie bei Law , . ich will wissen was er an dir geliebt hat . " , knurrte Joan , er war in viellerlei Hinsicht einer Katze nicht gerade unähnlich . Adrian nickt nur knapp bevor er sich der rechten Brustwarze zuwandte und auch dort recht kess hineinbiss , was ihm wieder einen Lustvollen schrei einbrachte , während er mit der einen Hand die andere Warze neckte und reizte ging die andere seiner zwei Hände weiter unten auf Wanderschaft , er fand was er suchte den DAS WAS ER SUCHTE war nicht mehr geade klein , hart griff um das beste Teil des Tänzers . Um zu verhindern das der jüngere Laut aufschrie versiegelte er in dem Moment als er zupackte die Lippen mit seinen eigenen , was den Schrei zwar dämpfte aber nicht ganz unhörbar machte , Joan schien Adrian ziemlich heiß zu machen den deieser konnte spüren wie Adrian Körpermitte angewachsen war , währendessen räkelte sich der schwarzhaarige Schönling unter den Lippen und Händen seines Geliebten , wie sein bruder stand er auf diese Art von Sex , sie war bei weitem prickelnder als normaler Sex .

" Gefällt dir das , Joan ? Scheinst mit Law mehr gemeinsam zu haben als du dachtes was ? " , die braunen Augen glitzerten Lustvoll . Denn Adrian hatte bemerkt das Joan erfahrung in Sahen Dusch - Sex zu haben schien aber bisher so war sich der lehrer sicher , hatte joan den aktiven Part innegehabt , jetzt würde sich das Endlich mal ändern .

" Ohh ja verdammt und wie mich das anmacht ..." , hauchte ein genießender Jugendlicher in das Ohr seiner ´Peinigers´ der ihn hielt indem er sehr sehr nah vor ihm stand , so war sein neuer Liebhaber wenigstens sicher vor dem abrutsche auf dem rutschigen boden . Gut das sein kleiner Freund abgeschlossen hatte , so konnten sie sich ausgiebig Zeit lassen bei ihren Spielchen . Adrian drehte Joan so um das er mit dem rücken zu dem Lehrer stand , leicht knabberte am nacken des jüngeren währenddessen glitt seine Hand in den unteren Intimbereich des Tänzers , er umschloss hart das leicht erregte Glied und strich mit seiner großen Hand auf und ab , immer wieder entwichen dem ´Gequälten´liebeslaute , die Adrian nur noch mehr erregten als er eh schon war . Leicht rieb er seine Männlichkeit an der Rosette sines Partners , diese versuchte sich aus diese nicht aktiven Stellung zu befreien , doch da hatte er nicht mit Adrian gerechnet der wollte nämlich Joan´s Jungfräulichkeit haben , und niemand würde ihn daran hindern .

" Heut gehörst du mir . " , hauchte der Grundschullehrer in das Ohr seines sehr stark erregten Partners . Seine Zunge wanderte über den Nacken und Rücken des Jungen , dabei plazierte er die Hände des anderen so das sie beim Sex nicht wegrutschten und er vielleicht fiel , auch aninierte er ihn dazu das er seine wohlgeformten Beine noch weiter zu spreizen , den beide wollten das intensivste fühlen was es zu fühlen gab , und das ging nur wenn der aktive Part , in unseren Fall Adrian , völlige Bewegungsfreigeit hatte , trotz der teilweise sehr liebevollen Spiele wand sich Joan unter den erfahrenen Händen des Lehrer . Adrian wusste das er nervös war , wie sollte er sagen was er wollte ? Doch sein Partner nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab , den er flüsterte Joan´s ins Ohr .

" Sag mir einfach wie dus willst , dazu bin ich da , ich will alles sehen von dir heute . " , hauchte er in das leicht rote Ohr seines Liebhabers . Langsam zeichnete der größere das Rückrad des zierlichen Jungen nach , was ihm einen Stöhner und eine Gänsehaut einbrachte , als er den knackigen Po ( ohhh ja das stimmt wirklich ) des Tänzers erreichte strich erst über die beiden strammen backen bevor er sich der Rosette widmeten , doch er strich nur langsam und intensiv darüber , drang nicht ein bisschen in ihn ein , obwohl Joan sich ihm willig entgegenstreckte und sich an seiner Hand rieb , er wollte Adrian in sich , jetzt sofort . Doch diese dachte gar nicht daran dem anderne diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen , den er hatte es ihm einmal klipp und klar gesagt das er es ihm sagen musste was er wollte , den von allein würde er keine Finger rühren .

" Ohh bitte , Adrian ... " , wimmerte der Schüler . Adrian fing an zu grinsen er hatte ihn fast da wo er ihn haben wollte .

" Sag mir was soll ich machen ? " , schnurrte der Lehrer in das Ohr des Liebhabers vor ihm . Trotz allem wand sich der zierliche Junge unter den überaus geschickten Fingern aber er konnte nicht mehr .

" Steck ihn rein ...bitte...ich will das du mich vorbereitest ...Adrian bitte ..." , bettelte sein neuer liebster . Adrian kam der Aufforderung nach und drang leicht und minimal in den willigen Körper ein , doch schon das reichte aus um den Körper des jüngeren zum aufbäumen zu bringen und ihn immer wieder hingebungsvoll den Namen seines Geliebten stöhnen zu lassen . Erst als Adrian komplett mit einem Finger im inneren von Joan verschwand legte sich die verspannung des Jungfräulichen Jungens , das erste mal spies er zu , tief und hart , und traf auf anhieb den punkt der wohl der Lustpunkt sein dürfte , sanft legte Adrian den Kopf des Jungen in den Nacken , damit er sich nicht wehtat falls er den Kopf zu schnell hochreißen würde , außerdem konnte er dem jungen zuhören wie er viele weitere Lustgeräusche von sich gab , immer mehr viel die verklemmtheit von ihm ab und er gab sich seinem Liebsten weiter ganz hin . Als er dann auch noch einen zweiten und kurze Zeit später einen dritten Finger hinzufügte , war es um den Jungen geschehen , er kam durch die Geschickten Hände des Lehrer zum Höhepunkt , das Wasser beseitigte schnell die Spuren des ersten Orgasmuses des zierlichen Jungen . Die Atmung des Jungen ging verdammt schnell und auch Adrian bewegte sich kaum in ihm denn er wohlte ihn ersteinaml wieder zur Ruhe kommen lassen . Nach einer Weile fing er wieder an , an seinem Ohr zu knabbern , was ihm ein kichern einbrachte .

" Und bereit für eine nächste Runde ? " , flüsterte er dem hübschen Jungen ins Ohr , dieser stöhnte errgt auf als er diese lustdurchtränke Stimme an seinem Ohr vernahm , als Antwort drückte er sich eng an die nochimmer in ihm befindlichen Finger , langsam und katzenähnlich rieb sich der schwarzhaarige an seinem älteren Liebhaber , er entzog sich immer wieder seinen Finger um sie dann Sekunden später noch tiefer aufzunehemn , auch spürte Joan wie Adrians Männlichkeit beachtlich gewachsen war , sie war richtig hart , als würde sie nur darauf warten , ihn zu nehmen . Joan erbarmte sich ihm und hauchte , als er merkte das Adrian wieder am Ohr knabbern wollte , ins Ohr :

" Adrian . Ich will dich jetzt und ich will dich ganz ! Mach mit mir das was du mit den vielen Jungs gemacht hast ! " , stöhnte der Schüler als er Adrian Hände auf seinem heißen Körper spürte , sie strichen rauh über die weiche Haut , der jüngere spürte wie ihn Adrian anlächelte , den vielleicht würde er mit ihm gehen , zu Law , es sollte schöner werden als alles andere auf dieser Welt . Sein Bruder hatte es ihm schwören lassen , beide sollten ihm folgen und das würde er auch tun . Doch jetzt wollte er die Lust seines Lebens erleben , Joan beugte sich leicht nach vorne , Adrian verstand die Aufforderung sofort er hielt seinen Liebhaber leicht an der Hüfte fest , rieb seines breites Glied , direkt an der Rosette , ein Lustschrei war die Antwort auf diesen Reiz , doch joan konnte nicht mehr , er brauchte ihn jetzt in sich .

" Adrian ...bi...tt...e ...fic...k m...ic...h end...lich ! ", das war wohl eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung . Adrian nahm desmal seine Hand zur Hilfe , denn da Joan noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte , musste er jetzt umso vorsichtiger sein , langsam drang er mit der Spitze in den Schüler vor sich ein, ein lautes Lust und Schmerzstohnen vernahm er und hielt einen Moment inne , als der junge sich nach wenigen Sekunden doch von allein gegen ihn drängte und somit tiefer in sich aufnahm , stöhnte er lang und lustvoll auf , Adrian schien zu spüren das Joan noch Jungfrau gewesen war , den er war verflucht eng , so das er den sechzehnjährigen voll ausfühlte , was dem bisher unerfahrenen Liebhaber sehr anzusprechen schien , den er Schrie immer wieder vor Lust auf , und schien anstalten zu machen ihn tiefer in sich auzunehemen .

Adrian schien die Dusche zu ungemütlich zu sein den er griff um Joans Hüfte ohne sich aus ihm zurückzuziehen , und kam vor dem Bett zum stehen , er ließ Joan langsam an sich herabsinken so das er auf gleicher höhe mit ihm war , nun kniete der Schüler vor diesem , doch Adrian schien sich gerade umentschieden zu haben , er zog sich zurück ud drehte den Jungen vor sich um , so das er auf dem Bett sass , nun stand er vor diesem und sah in grüne lustverschleierte augen , kurz sah man auch Wut aufblitzen über den gerade abgebrochenen Kontakt , langsam wie eine Schlange glitt Adrian zu seinem Liebhaber aufs Bett und stieß Joan leicht an so das dieser auf dem Rück lag . Er plazierte sich genau davor und hon beide Schenekl des Schülers über seine Schultern , plazierte dann seine Männlickeit wieder am Eingang des Lustobjktives , drang erst wieder wenig ein , ließ dem Jungen zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen , doch dieser wollte es gar nicht , er kam dem erstaunten Lehrer entgegen und nahm ihn etwas mehr in sich auf .

" Bei Gott , fick mich endlich !" , zischte Joan den Mann über sich an , er wollte nicht mehr warten , nicht jetzt . Adrian kam dem Wunsch nach und stieß in die heiße enge des jungen Mannes , dieser warf den Kopf zurück und seine Lippen verließ ein Lustschrei , wieder schob er sich dem anderen fordernd entgegen , dieser umfasste nach einer Weile dessen Hüfte , hob sie an , und bestimmte somit den Takt und den Rythmus des Spieles , aber er brauchte keine Aufforderung mehr um Unnachgiebig in die Enge des Schülers zu stoßen , keuchen und stöhner waren im Krankenzimmer zu hören , während Adrian langsam aber sicher auf den Höhpunkt zumaschierte . Joan merkte das die Stöße immer rauher , unbehrrschter wurden und Adrian schon sehr nah an der Klippe stand , also krallte sich Joan beim nächsten von Adrians Stößen an seiner Hüfte fest so das rote Striemen entstaden und Adrian einen tiefes Stöhnen entlockte , er öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn katzenaugen , die gefährlich funkelteten , bevor er sich auch nur wehren konnte lag er auch schon auf der Matratze und ein heißer Körper auf ihm , Joan nahm die heißen Bewegungen von Adrian wieder auf , zog sich fast zurück und nahm dann die volle Männlichkeit des Älteren weder voll auf , das war zuviel für den Lehrer , mit zurückgelgten Kopf und einem kehligen Stöhnen kam er in Joan und entließ seine Liebessaft komplett in diesem , auch der Schüler brauchte nur noch wenige Stöße bis auch er nur kam .

" Adrrrriiiiaaaannnnnn " , schrie er als er von einem Gefühl das verdammt kribbelte umarmt wurde , der angebetene umfing den zitternden Körper deckte ihn zu und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins ohr , das erste Mal war ein kompletter Orgasmus ziemlich stark , nun aber zog sich Adrian zurück und ein schwall Sperma ergoss sich in das Krankenhausbett . Morgen würde es passieren , morgen würde Adrian Ausgang haben , er durfte auf dem Dach frische Luft schnappen und dann würde er Lawá letzten Wunsch erfüllen .

" Adrian , ich liebe dich , aber ich muss Law letzten Wunsch erfüllen ...Kommst du mit mir zu ihm ? " , flüsterte er der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren dem Mann mit den sanften braunen Augen zu . Adrian streichelte ihm durch das lange Haar und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn , Nase und auf dessen Engelslippen .

" Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen , Law meinte ich würde wieder lieben können , er hatte recht , denn ich liebe dich und wir beide gehören zu Lawrence , also werden ihm folgen . Ob er sich freuen wird ? Was meinst du ? " , flüsterte Adrian genauso liebevoll zurück . Joan konnte nur nicken , denn Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht , Adrain küsste sie weg , zärtlich und voller Liebe zu ihm . Es wrde morgen und beide gingen duschen , zogen sich an , kletterten langsam und ehrfürchtig die Treppe zum Dachgeschoss hinauf nd betrachten dort den Himmel , er war strahlendblau und es war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen . Langsam schritt Joan auf das Ende des Daches zu und sah hinunter auf den Vorplatz des Krankenhauses , dann zog er Adrian an sich und umschlang des Hüften mit beiden Händen , er küsste Adrian ein letztes Mal begierig .

" Ich liebe dich Adrian Clay !", schrie Joan mit aller Kraft die ihm noch blieb einfach heruas , die Schwestern und Pfleger sahen erschrocken nach oben als Joan sich einfach fall ließ , und Adrian mit sich nahm .

" Ich dich auch . " , flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr das war das letzte was der Schüler hörte bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor , beide waren gestorben , weil sie den Menschen verloren hatten den sie liebten .

Ende

Ich hoffe es war zum Aushalten

Ich mag Adrian und Lawrence sie haben eine sehr eigenen Charakter .

Ich bitte um Kommis

By Krad-chan


End file.
